1. Field of the Disclosure The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and more particularly to an electronic device cover and method for using the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Portable electronic devices may be damaged when dropped or bumped into another object. For this reason, an increasing number of users carry their devices in protective cases. Such protective cases may be broadly classified into cases that protect only the side and rear surfaces of a portable device and flip-type casts that also protect the device's front surface. A disadvantage of the cases that cover the device's side and rear surfaces is that they leave the device's screen vulnerable to damage. By contrast, a disadvantage of the flip-type cases is that they can completely obscure the screen of the device. Accordingly, the need exists for new device case designs.